


Не стреляйте в кошек

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Спецквест [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: ну, всё как всегда.
Series: 2020 || Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656940
Kudos: 2





	Не стреляйте в кошек

**Author's Note:**

> оружие как образ жизни и мысли.

Свободных столиков в салуне оказалось всего два: посередине зала, у всех на виду, и в углу почти под самой стойкой.  
Николас прислонил Каратель к стене, плюхнулся на стул, вытянул затекшие ноги — от резкого движения мышцы едва не свело судорогой, и он скривился.  
Правда, стул под задницей хоть и скрипел, но не разваливался, стол был не грязнее, чем обычно в салунах, под оштукатуренным и побеленным, но уже пятнистым потолком кружила всего парочка мух, а из-за линялой занавески, прикрывающей вход на кухню, тянуло горящим жиром и поджаренным хлебом.  
Да и шумно — голоса, звон посуды, радио на выкрученной почти до максимума громкости — было ровно настолько, чтобы это не слишком раздражало.  
На стойке свернулась клубком черная, как уголь, кошка — и недовольно подергивала ухом, когда шум вокруг становился сильнее.  
Одна из мух, будто одурев от жары, тюкнулась в стену за стойкой — но не упала, а резво побежала вниз и прилипла к приколотому на стене листку бумаги.  
Николас прищурился: после злобного света полуденных солнц внутри казалось темнее, чем было на самом деле. С ходу ему удалось разглядеть только размашисто написанное внизу крупное: «Одобряю» — с подписью не по-мужски витиеватым почерком: «Э. Дж. Роквуд, шериф».  
Еж, выцепивший еще у входа девчонку в переднике, теперь выспрашивал у нее насчет пожевать. Девчонка косила от волнения, теребила завязки и оборки и с таким жаром нахваливала Паникеру запеченного лосося со специями, что лосось, похоже, был даже не вчерашним.  
— Еж!!! — завопил Николас через головы сидящих.  
Вэш подпрыгнул, ошалело оглянулся, во взгляде на мгновение мелькнуло встревоженное: «Что стряслось?» — а не укоризненное: «Чего орешь?»  
Вульфвуд набрал в грудь воздуху и завопил еще громче, перекрикивая хрипящее радио, как нарочно, взорвавшееся легкомысленной мажорной песенкой про Томми из Томстауна, объездчика томов:  
— Бери рагу! Рагу, говорю!!!  
Он дождался, когда Еж покивает: понял, мол, — и вернулся к разглядыванию бумажки, оказавшейся, вот черт, это же надо было додуматься…  
Не то чтобы Николас никогда раньше такого не видел.  
Видел, конечно.  
Но — ну и расценки у них тут.  
— Ого.  
Из-за стойки наклонился хозяин салуна:  
— Добро пожаловать, святой отец. Не благословите?  
— Только исповедую, — буркнул Николас, вспомнил спасительное: — Обет такой.  
— Да не накопилось еще грехов-то, — почесал в затылке хозяин. — А вот благословение не помешало бы, — он глянул в сторону Ежа, который как раз закончил с заказом и направился к столику.  
Потом проследил, куда Вульфвуд смотрел, и пояснил:  
— Люди, святой отец, разные заходят. Кто и шумит, бывает, буянит, посуду на пол швыряет, а я человек небогатый, убытки не люблю, налогов хватает.  
— Битье стаканов — двадцать двойных долларов за стакан? И платят?  
— Хорошее стекло нынче дорого, — мигом отозвался хозяин, переставляя на стойке чистые стаканы и смахивая с них пылинки. Стаканы скрипели и позвякивали, сталкиваясь боками — с радужными переливами. Ценная штука, сразу видно. — А пока его в нашу глушь довезешь — половина вдребезги. Платят, — он вдруг улыбнулся так неприятно, что Николас присвистнул про себя.  
Тут же захотелось спросить, чем заряжено припрятанное под стойкой ружье — не разрывными ли пулями.  
К столику добрался довольный, сияющий, что два солнышка снаружи, Еж.  
Уселся на свой стул, поделился:  
— Рагу, как ты и просил, Вульфвуд. Скоро будет, — и принялся блуждать взглядом по битком набитому залу, навострил уши, прислушиваясь к разговорам.  
— Битье бутылок с выпивкой — по договоренности, — читал дальше Николас. — Ну, это понятно.  
Пойло, которое гонят здесь же, не иначе как из подгнивших фруктов и несвежих носков, обязательно будет отличаться от вина или виски, заказанных в ближайшем крупном городе с большой энергостанцией. Если их не разбавляют.  
— Битье пустых бутылок — по два двойных доллара за штуку… это еще почему?  
— А… — попытался было вклиниться Вэш, но его никто не слушал.  
— А потому что Мэри, — хозяин кивнул в сторону той самой девчонки в переднике, лавировавшей между столиками с подносом, на котором дымились тарелки, — за уборку надо доплачивать.  
— Вульфвуд…  
— Стрельба — в зависимости от нанесенного ущерба.  
Мэри переставила тарелки на стол, выложила столовые приборы, неловко присела:  
— Ваше рагу, сэр! — и стрельнула глазами в Паникера, да так выразительно, что смотри Еж на нее — наверняка был бы поражен в самое сердце.  
Но тот глядел куда-то в сторону входа, наклонив голову к плечу.  
— Стрельба в кошку — повешение без суда… чего?  
— Людей на этой планете слишком много, и в некоторых пострелять — чуть ли не богоугодное дело… прошу прощения, святой отец, но сами понимаете — правда, — сказал хозяин и с неожиданной нежностью в голосе добавил: — А кошка — беззащитная божья тварь, ее не моги обидеть.  
И погладил кошку, которая охотно отозвалась на ласку: приоткрыла желто-зеленые глаза, подняла голову, ткнулась лбом в подставленную ей мозолистую ладонь.  
— И шериф?..  
— Не против, — хозяин почесал кошку за беспокойным ухом, глянул поверх голов в противоположный угол и отошел.  
— Ты чего сказать-то хотел, Еж? — Николас взял ложку, придирчиво осмотрел и решил, что сгодится, достаточно чистая.  
Рагу, судя по запаху, и вправду было съедобным.  
— Не получится, — тяжело вздохнул Еж.  
— Что не получится?  
— Поесть, — вздохнул Еж еще тяжелее и будничным тоном сообщил: — Потому что сейчас меня будут убивать. Наверное. Или арестовывать, что намного хуже.  
— Да какого… — начал было Николас, но договорить не успел.  
Раз — и хозяин салуна, прикрутив громкость радио, вытащил из-под стойки ружье, беря Вэша на мушку:  
— Ничего личного, парень. А вы, святой отец, отодвинулись бы, буду стрелять — еще задену вас ненароком.  
Два — мирно обедавшие горожане, до которых разом дошло, что происходит, завопили, повскакивали с мест, опрокидывая стулья, и толпой повалили к выходу, давя и толкая друг друга.  
Три — неприметная с виду белобрысая дамочка в углу вскочила, живо пришлепнула на грудь звезду шерифа, выхватила из-под юбок два револьвера, взвела оба курка и пальнула в потолок — только штукатурка посыпалась. Прицелилась — и в хозяина салуна, и в Паникера.  
Гаркнула:  
— А ну стоять обоим!  
Рагу в тарелке Николаса щедро припорошило хлопьями грязной побелки.  
Он плюнул, швырнул ложку в густое варево — и расчехлил Каратель.  
— Не стреляй!!! — завопил Паникер, бросаясь, чтобы повиснуть на стволе пулемета.  
— Твою мать, Еж, отцепись, нас же прикончат к чертовой матери!..  
Кошка на стойке приоткрыла глаза — сладко зевнула во всю пасть, потянулась и перекатилась-перетекла на другой бок, спиной к людям.


End file.
